


Star Fox: The Lylat Wars (AU)

by CarousingCapnR



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Animal Traits, Budding Love, Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falox - Freeform, Fights, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Science Fiction, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarousingCapnR/pseuds/CarousingCapnR
Summary: Fox Mccloud, son of marshal James Mccloud and captain of Star Fox, is ready to put his life on the line to protect his homeland; Corneria, from the clutches of  the maniacal Dr Andross and the Venomians. But things aren't looking bright for Corneria and its allies, can Fox and his newly reformed Star Fox team stop the Venomians from taking over the Lylat System? What trials will they face? What relations will be made? Could they all come back alive? You'll have to read to find out what happens to these four poor members of Star Fox.This is an AU fic taking elements from ww2 and characters may look or act different from their canon counterparts. My friend co-wrote some parts early on in the story with me
Relationships: Amanda/Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud, Fay/Miyu (Star Fox)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. -Prologue-

It was a dark night, the sky crowded with dark storm clouds that thunder ever so often. A fox with fur like fire and gold walked down a dark alleyway with no one accompanying him. His destination; a bar in the lower parts of Corneria City. The question is ‘why was he going there?’. Perhaps his heart got broken or he wanted an easy escapism from life but whatever it is, he made sure to bring a pistol to defend himself with. 

He hid it in his navy green coat as his heels clicked on the rocky and stony road as he made his way to the entrance of the bar. The tod felt the chilly wind on his fur as he made his way there.

The tod turned the handle to the bar and made his entrance. 

As soon as he walked in, he was already getting his ‘usual’ remarks by older, more larger guys. The vulpine was used to this sort of catcalling already at this point, besides he had more serious, grim things already plaguing his mind. He signals them with a bearing of his fangs indicating them to piss off. 

He finally took a seat and sighed. 

“Just the usual, Fox?” the barmaid asked. 

“Yeah, that’d be great thanks.” Fox replied. After a minute or two, the barmaid finally came back with a glass of wine.

He drank his wine with a sigh, he wasn’t having a good day today.

\-----------------------  
FLASHBACK  
\-----------------------

Fox sat at his desk writing in his journal. He wrote about all the things he did and drew a few sketches as well. He had some time to spend, he had just graduated from Academy the day before and was planning to resurrect his father’s old mercenary team. He already has Slippy on his side but hasn't told Peppy Hare about his plan. Fox stressed about telling him and so he was waiting till he was in the right state of mind to ask that buck.

So, in the meanwhile all he had to do was wait and honestly after a long semester and hard work that’s what he needed at best especially for his mental health. It’s not easy looking good on the outside as much as the inside or vice versa 

Fox daydreamt for a moment before hearing a loud knock on the door. By the sound of it Fox could tell something was wrong but still tried to keep a smile on his face. “oh, please do come in!” Fox said getting up from his desk. The door creaked open and it was Peppy. 

“Hello there Peppy, is something the matter?” Fox said, looking up at the rabbits sorrowful, sad facial expression.

The rabbit responded with a sigh and stroked his still good right ear with his paw as he made his way to the young tod. “Fox,” He said softly, “I have some bad news,”. Fox’s ears dropped as he watched his caretaker take a seat on his bed.

“Markus and Minnie,” Fox gulped as he listened carefully to Peppy’s words, “They didn’t make it. Your cousins died on Macbeth whilst defending their comrades on the battlefield.”.

Fox was deeply saddened by this, his two older cousins killed on foreign land by heartless Venomian soldiers. They couldn’t even retrieve their bodies for a proper burial. Fox got up from his seat.

“They must have fought honourably,” The two sat in silence. Fox felt his anger boiling, hearing a tragedy like this being caused by a war, Markus and Minnie were innocent and good foxes; they didn’t deserve to die so young.

Fox snatched his navy green coat from his chair and started to make his way to the front door. Peppy followed him out of his room.

“Where are you going, Fox?” Peppy asked, concerned.

“Don’t worry Mr Hare,” He glanced behind, “I’ll survive on my own.”.

\-----------------------  
END OF FLASHBACK  
\-----------------------

Fox took another swig of his wine carefully trying not to stain the glass with his red lipstick.

“Is something bothering you today Fox?” The curious Dorothy asked leaning over the counter to pour Fox another drink. She is an excellent bartender and could make anything and everything right on the spot.

“No, no, everything is alright Dorothy I’m just down that’s all” Fox said looking down at his empty cup. “Well if you don’t wanna talk that’s fine I guess” Dorothy said putting her hands on her hips. 

Suddenly the door opens to reveal a silhouette of a tall, large bird.

Fox glanced at the figure at the door and he recognized him as one of the attendees from the academy from two years ago. Falco Lombardi was his name, him and Fox would butt heads a lot of the time and Slippy was also his favourite to pick on. He was so rude and brash but luckily, he graduated that year and left.

The muscular bird made his way through the bar, he glanced at the other bar mates threateningly. Falco took a seat next to Fox much to the mammal’s dismay. He ordered some beer from the barmaid before settling his bright yellow eyes on him.

“What’s a cute pussy cat like you doing in a place like this?~” The annoying avian asked clearly, trying to flirt with him.

Fox turned his head away hoping for Falco not to notice that it’s him. “Aww what’s the matter doll, you don’t want me?” The avian said putting a feather under the tods chin forcing him to look back up at him. 

Falco locked eyes with Fox before realizing that it's him. “Wait it's you..” Falco said disappointed. Fox did not say a word back as to not anger him more. 

“You’re the guy who was sleeping with everyone, aren't cha?” Falco said, starting to get up from his seat. Fox gulped and put his head down in shame, he was right.

“Oh man, I came here trying not to get my heart broken but you came and messed with it EVEN MORE!” The angered falcon yelled. 

“Who said I ever did anything to you!” Fox said, defending himself. 

Dorothy the barmaid stepped in, “Now, now boys the rules are here are no fighting. If you still oughta stay here then you must abide.”.

The two glared at each other with rage, green turquoise eyes meeting yellow ones. Falco scoffed before turning his attention back to his cold beer. Fox, relieved, took a few more sips from his wine. The tired fox shut his eyes for a while thinking about his cousins and all others he had lost.

A whistle awoke him from his daydream, he turned his head to see two tods walking beside him. One on his left another on his right. Looks like this night just keeps on getting worse.

One of the tods spoke up. “Did I hear that a certain someone likes to get around eh?” he said, putting a paw on the vulpine's shoulder. “I think you're right.” the other tod said, putting his finger around Fox’s chin. 

“What are your prices, pretty face!” one of them snickered.

“Hah, I bet he’s such a whore that he’d do him for free!” the other chimed along. Wrapping his arm around the vulpine’s shoulder. 

Falco watched Fox in pity and realized what he got him into. He knew that if he didn’t say anything, he’d feel bad for the rest of the night. 

“HEY!” Falco shouted at the two tods. 

The three look over at the bird. “Lay off of him,” Falco went back to drink his beer. The two tods looked at each other but Fox kept staring at Falco. The tods eventually just shrugged it off.

They went back to pestering the vulpine. They made many degrading comments about his body and how they would do him but this didn’t bother Fox to the point of pulling out his pistol. Falco looked on, keeping a close eye on where the tods put their paws.

Without a warning, one of the tods started groping his groin and the other started stroking his tail. This made Fox gasp as he pushed the hands away. “I have a pistol,” He declared, “DON’T make me use it!”.

The two tods took a step back and looked at the vulpine with disgust.  
“What!? You can’t be a serious doll, we were only playing.” one of them said Putting his hand on the vulpines cheek with a smirk. 

The other nodded along before turning around to whisper in his partner's ear. “We brought little friends along with us too remember?” They both checked their pants pockets to grab their pistols out. The two tod's took a step closer to Fox pointing the gun near his face. 

“Now honey,” one of the tods spoke, “We really don’t do this often trust us but if you don't bring your pretty little face outside with us.” He paused before aiming the gun right on the vulpines forehead. “We’re afraid that we’d have to shoot you.”. 

This was when Falco knew he had to step in. “Hey, hey what’s with all the trouble here fellas?”. The weary avian got off his stool and made a short distance trip towards the tods only to be immediately met by two pistols being pointed at him. Falco being taken aback by this checked the counter to see if Dorothy was there. Unfortunately she was not.

“Whoa whoa guys! How about I buy you a drink instead?” The avian said, trying to bribe the two tods. 

“Will a drink get me laid smartass?” one of them said walking towards the bird with a pistol still in hand. 

“No, no b-but i-“ Falco stumbled around with his words but there was no escape, he froze staring at the pistol. Why did he have to make those remarks? That was the only thing that stayed in his mind.  
Fox watched Falco freeze up. He too couldn’t watch any more.

Fox quickly got up and grabbed the avains arm and ran. The two made their way into the crowd trying not to get caught by the two tods. One of them shot a bullet into the crowd but missed by a landslide. They quickly got to the door and sprinted out as fast as they could. Fox’s heels clicked on the concrete path as they made their way out of the bar. Falco held onto his hat as he tried to keep up with Fox. The wind blew and thunder crackled as the vulpine led him somewhere, wherever away from the bar. Fox eventually stopped in a dark alleyway. They pant, exhausted from all the running. But they couldn’t rest for long. Two big, stocky grey wolves rested on the wall of the apartment building as they were smoking. Fox looked up and gulped as Falco was still unaware of the situation the tod let them to. The older and darker furred one threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. He smirked as he looked at the worried fox beneath him as he took a step back from the older man. The wolf had found his prey tonight.

Before Falco could look up at Fox, the wolf already attacked and pounced on top of the vulpine. Fox let out a gasp and tried to get the wolf off of him. The other lighter grey wolf quickly sprinted towards Falco at a lightning pace. Falco tried to run away but there was a dead end. He tossed his hat into the air hoping to distract but that didn't help at all. Meanwhile the other notably older wolf tried ripping off Fox’s pants but to no avail. Fox realized what the wolf was trying to do and thought fast. He kicked the wolf in the shaft that led to a deep groan on the attackers part. Fox used his time to grab his gun out of his pocket. He quickly aimed at the canine’s leg and pulled the trigger. The wolf yelled out in pain as he felt the bullet pierce his leg. Fox kicked the attacker off of him as he ran towards Falco who was wrestling the other wolf. Fox aimed his pistol towards the ground next to them, careful not to hit Falco.

Fox fired the bullet which startled the two of them but Falco quickly acted by punching and kicking the canine off of him. Fox grabbed his arm once again as he ran as fast as possible out of the dangerous alleyway. Falco luckily managed to grab his hat just him time as the tod led him out of danger.

The two ran out of the alley into the pouring rain to try to find somewhere safe to go. They dashed out into the street where most people were. The streetlights were not so dim anymore and cars surrounded the streets. They were safe.

Fox and Falco walked along the path together panting from what just happened. they walked in silence till they found a brightly lit up park with a bench, the best part was that nobody was there since it was raining. 

Fox walked up the hill to the bench and took a seat. The seat was wet and had a puddle but Fox didn’t care that much, he already had a terrible day and a soggy bench wasn’t even worth complaining compared to the other stuff. Falco took a seat next to the tod and let out a sigh.  
“That was close,” Falco let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah,” Fox responded back, letting out a nervous chuckle as well. “Hey,” He turned his head towards the pheasant, “Thanks for standing up for me at the bar,”. The bird smiled back.

“Heh, no problem.” Falco answered back, looking at the drenched vulpine. For a few moments they just stared at each other while smiling before Fox spoke, breaking the silence between them.

“So what made you want to help me in the first place?” Fox asked curiously. 

“Well I guess I didn’t want you to get uhm... you know.” The avian said back scratching the side of his neck. 

“Thanks, but you could have risked your own life out there you know?” Fox said tilting his head to the ground. 

“Well I’m still here, aren’t I?” Falco said, turning his head towards the vulpine. They sat in the rain watching the raindrops pour from the sky till Fox blurted out a question. 

“Well… is there any way I can repay you?” Fox asked, starting to take off his navy green coat. 

“Uhm I don’t think so?” Falco responded. Fox leaned up closer to the avian and giggled. 

“Are you sure…?” Fox asked, resting a paw on Falco’s chest. 

“WHOA what are you doing?!” Falco yelled scooting back from his seat. 

Fox was taken aback by this reaction and gave him a confused face. “Y-You don’t want to have sex with me?” Fox scooted back, giving the avian his space. Falco shook his head.

“I don’t mate with men, even though you’re a very pretty one.” He confessed, lazily sitting back on the bench with his arms crossed. Fox gave him a sweet and relieved smile as his ears fell slightly back.

“I’m kinda relieved you said no,” The vulpine sat back and stared at a distance tree, “Sure sex is great and all but sometimes i feel the the dread of knowing that the men i sleep with are only here for my body and not for me.”. Fox’s ears fell back as he let out a heavy sigh.

“Then why do you do it then?” Falco asked, turning his head towards the vulpine. Fox crossed his arms and slouched on the bench, he then blew a stray hair out of his face.  
The vulpine gave no answer. 

Falco looked down at the ground, kicking mud off his shoe. The two watched the cars go by and splash water on the pathways making even more puddles. The rain took a turn for the worse as lightning and thunder came down. The noise however was soothing alongside with the pitter patter of the raindrops and the shaky trees blowing in the wind.  
Fox draped his coat over his chest like a blanket. The tod burrowed his face into Falco’s arm. The avian saw and was about to move his arm till he saw that the vulpine was fast asleep. Falco did not say a word however he knew that Fox did have a rough night.  
He scooped the sleeping fox in his arms as he slowly made his way to his apartment, not so far away from here. He quietly walked up the stairs as he made it to his apartment door. He lifted his leg up to support Fox’s body weight as one hand scurried down his pockets to find the key.

Eventually, he finds it. Falco inserts the key and opens the door. He carries Fox in as he shuts the door with his foot. He plops the vulpine down on the couch as he takes a seat next to him, exhausted. He rubs his temples before his eyes darted to the snoozing fox beside him. Falco would never admit it but he started to blush at the sight of the sleeping beauty. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Falco watched the slumbering tod with interest as he snored ever so softly. Every few seconds fox would twitch his nose and sniffle, Falco could tell that he was cold. The avian made his way towards his bedroom to go fetch some blankets and a pillow. As he made his way back to the couch, he quietly wrapped the vulpine up in the snuggly blanket.  
Falco was impressed on how the tod could sleep through storms, walking up to his apartment and being wrapped in a blanket, it's like he was put under a sleeping spell.  
Falco soon joined the sleeping Fox and wrapped his wing around him for extra warmth.  
In only a matter of seconds the two fell asleep. Who knows what the future plans for these two but for now, may they rest.


	2. Chapter 1: Clouds Brewing

The name’s Foxworth Mccloud but please just call me Fox. Four years ago my father, James Mccloud the captain of a mercenary flight team, set off on a dangerous mission to the backwater planet Venom much to my demise. The two other members of Star Fox: Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar. Decided to go along with my father as well as two brave volunteers: Grippy Toad and Wolferick O'Donnell.

Unfortunately out of the five pilots that flew out on that mission only one came back. My father’s wingman, Peppy Hare, came back in distress and covered head to toe in blood. His left ear torn, uniform ripped, spectacles broken, the rabbit lost everything that day.

Upon arrival, he had crashed his arwing and had gotten burned but he soon crashed into General Pepper’s; one of the generals of the Cornerian army, arms. He told him everything about Andross’s plan of conquering the Lylat system. In his paws were my father’s shades and ring which he gave to Pepper respectively. 

I remember the day Peppy and general Pepper knocked on my door.   
Slippy was sleeping on the couch and I was at my desk. I heard a knock and got up to open the door to see Peppy and Pepper standing right Infront of me.   
Peppy tries to speak about father before completely shutting down. He fell to the floor not being able to speak tears falling to the ground beneath him. Pepper had to finish breaking the news to me, I was heartbroken. I had a feeling that this mission was going to be bad but not the result of my father dying.   
It was devastating the next few weeks. I couldn’t bring myself to eat, I was so devastated. But after a walk in a park with Peppy I knew I had to do something to keep my father’s legacy strong.

When I turned sixteen years of age Slippy and I enrolled in the Corneria Flight Academy. It was stressful, especially since Slippy volunteered to be a medic in war, but I managed through it.

Now that i’m eighteen and graduated from the Academy i can now revive the Star Fox team my father founded all those years ago.

After that came the war. Everyone helped in the war and I needed to do my part in it.   
With the help and support from General Pepper I am able to make my dream come true. The only problem is that I needed to find the right pilots for my team.  
Luckily Slippy and Peppy were by my side. They understood what I was going through. I hate to admit it but I would be long dead without them. They were the only guys I could trust during my darkest times.

They were the first two members of my new Star Fox team but I really wanted to have a fourth member. That was when Falco Lombardi came in. We were not on even ground before but after standing up for me at a bar, I knew he was the right man for the fourth spot. He was a swell pilot, one of the best I've seen. Not only that, I must say he’s mighty handsome as well.  
After a bit of persuasion and hard effort I finally got Falco to join my team. He was just as great as others said. He had excellent flight skills and was also a very good fighter on top of that, he was an amazing addition to the team. 

It took us a while to get on our feet but once we did the four of us were soon one of the best groups the Cornerian flight army have seen.   
Peppy was skilled and one of the more ‘wiser’ additions to our team being my father’s wingman. Slippy was a skilled medic and mechanic which gladly made up for his lack of flying combat skills. Falco was on top of the academy and it sure does show. Then there is me, I’m Foworth Colleen Mccloud II, son of James Mccloud, a skilled pilot, captain of Star Fox and I will bring an end to this war so that Corneria will emerge victorious! And I will ensure that Andross will pay for his sins!  
\------------------------------  
Fox stood proudly in his Star Fox uniform in front of the general as his team also stood beside him. General Pepper wore his crimson general’s uniform and hat as well as a pair of shades that sat on his muzzle covering his brown hazelnut eyes. They stood in silence waiting on the General’s orders.

“Do you all understand the severity of this situation?” Pepper asked the Star Fox team although the question was more towards Fox than any of the members. The hound eyes the fox through his sunglasses.

“Yes sir,” They all answered in unison. 

The general nodded as he stood in front of them with his paws behind his back. “The mothership should be ready to launch, you all should head towards there,”. Without a word being said, three of the four members made their way out the office and down the hallway.

The oldest of the four stood behind, a brown and cream furred rabbit with spectacles and a ripped ear, he narrowed his eyes at the general. He wanted to have a little chat with him before he sets off.

He walked up to the hound ready to speak.  
"Greetings Pepper," Peppy said locking eyes in a cold, dark, bleak stare.

"And to you too Peppy" The general responded, lowering his sunglasses to get a glimpse of his eyes.

"Won't you just look at Fox? He has turned into a fine young man" Pepper stated proudly. Peppy would beg to differ with being a 'young man' with the way he dresses and carries himself, but he couldn't lie and be happy that he graduated. "Hmm.. yes I do suppose,"

For once the two seem to agree on something. They both loved Fox as they’re son and were proud seeing Fox take on the role of captain. “But he’s stubborn.. Just like his father,” Peppy commented, shaking his head

“So?” Pepper fought a bit offended with what he said.

The rabbit retorted, “I’m just saying..”. Pepper narrowed his eyes at Peppy, he really doesn't want to argue with him now but he couldn’t stop himself.

“You may have raised him with James but he’ll always see me as his stepfather.” The hound said with spite in his voice as he turned his back to the lagomorph and made his way to his desk.

Peppy snapped. He threw Pepper against the office wall and pinned him there by his collar, his claws digging into the collar sharply. “Where were you when Fox lost James, huh?” He questioned harshly. Pepper struggled against the rabbit. His paws grasp his trying to pry them off his collar, the ring on his finger shone.

“The poor kit was devastated and you weren’t even there to comfort him!” Pepper grunted as the rabbit yelled at him. 

“I was still grieving myself!” He argued, “You have no idea what it’s like to lose a fiancé! I love James and you’re just jealous he chose me over you!!”. Peppy’s eyes widened as he dropped the dog onto the floor. 

Peppy looked down at Pepper with disgust in his eyes. He took one last look at the dog before walking away. Peppy scoffed as he shut the door behind him contemplating whether or not to slam it as he made his exit.

Pepper was still on the ground catching his breath. He got up from the cold hard floor just in case somebody decided to come in if they heard yelling. The hound fixed up his clothes and went back to what he was going to do previously.

\------------------------------

“I hope we don’t go into battle as soon as we leave,” The little frog croaked, “I don’t think I would be able survive out there mon ami,”. A fox, frog and bird walk down the hallway as their shoe heels clacked on the floor.

“Don’t worry Betsy,” Fox reassured, “I’ll help you when you face trouble,”. The two friends continued to talk without Falco as he just awkwardly walked next to them. After a while of hearing those two talk he finally thought he should break his silence.

“When is that hare gonna get here?” Falco asked trying to catch their attention but he was hoping Fox would’ve answered instead of that annoying toad. The vulpine already opened his muzzle to say something but was interrupted.

“Well I dunno Falco but maybe you shouldn't open that beak. I really can’t stand to hear that stupidly deep voice of yours!” Slippy talked back rudely. He was starting to get on the pheasant’s nerves.

“Shut ya yap!” He retorted, “Have you actually heard yourself? Boy, you sound like my bratty sister and you oughta keep SHUT if you know what’s best for ya!” Falco clenched his fist in front of Slippy in a threatening manner. The three had stopped walking and was primarily focused on this dumb argument. Fox knew he had to step in before things got out of hand.

“No need to flip your wig Falco!” Fox put himself in front of Slippy in order to protect him from the angered avian, “Now that you’re on the Star Fox team I expect more maturity,” Slippy grinned when he heard him scold Falco, “From BOTH of you.”.

Slippy groaned and turned away while Falco crossed his arms in defeat. They continued to walk down the hall in silence this time, enjoying the little time left before they had to fight in battle.

Soon enough Peppy caught up with the trio.

“What took you so long?” Fox asked as he raised a brow at the irritated rabbit. Peppy not wanting to explain just left a simple answer.

“Personal matters between Pepper and I.” He answered plainly as he kept walking, heels clicking on the floor. Fox accepted the simple answer as they kept on walking there in complete silence. 

It wasn’t long before the team reached the hangers. The mothership was already outside and besides it’s too big to keep inside anyways. “Impressionnant!” Slippy said in amaze as he looked at the mothership.

“It’s huge!” He said with a grin, “I’ve only been on the inside but the exterior is amazing! I wonder who built this?”. Fox smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm but that smile fell when Falco commented on it.

“Get over it,” He said with spite, still ticked off from earlier, “You act like a child!”. 

"Gee, won't you just stop it, Falco?" Fox asked, irritated.

"I dunno. Can I, Fox?" Falco responded smug. Fox growled and crossed his arms at the rude avian but he knew he couldn't fight with him, it wouldn't be a leaderly thing to do.

"Guys can we please get on the ship?" Slippy asked, waving his arms between the two boys. 

"Yeah, Besty sure." Fox replied sweetly and without a word the team made their way onto the ship.

The interior was made of metal and had a few windows here and there so that they could observe the outside world. The crewmates went to their respective rooms in the ship. Fox and Slippy left a few short remarks before leaving.

There were only three members on the original team, so only three bedrooms. Falco had to sleep in the office, quite a distance from everyone else. He had been on the mothership the day before to leave a suitcase full of his clothing behind. 

His boots clucked on the cold metal floor as it shielded his sharp talons from the ground below. Falco made his way to the office, opposite to where his teammates were. Aside from Fox they all have a strong enmity towards him. Falco was no idiot, he knew that he would be discriminated against by the others. He is an immigrant from Fortuna and not only that, he is known to have a terrible reputation and is very well disdained from it.

He arrived at the old and dusty office and knew he had to make do to what he has. He scanned the office. A few dusty drawers, a desk with some leftover papers, some pens and pencils and a peculiar photograph of the old Star Fox team as well as five others posing as well.

Upon close examination Falco noticed Fox Mccloud and Slippy Toad kneeling in front to fit in the frame. They look younger (besides Slippy), Fox had bangs that curled downward and Slippy had a very cheeky smile. Behind Fox was General Pepper and James Mccloud holding each other. Peppy Hare stood close to James with his hands behind his back. 

Behind Slippy was an Orange frog with a moustache and jet black hair, he wore a toothy grin. Next to Peppy’s left was Pigma Dengar, he betrayed Star Fox to follow his own greedy needs. The swine had a black moustache and a fur pattern around his eyes making it look like he had a bandana on. Pigma had an arm wrapped around Peppy as he gave off his own grin whilst smoking a cigarette. 

On the far right of the photograph was a Wolf with a very unenthusiastic face. Grey fur and yellow sclera and striking violet eyes. He seemed to be around Fox’s age now in the photo. The photograph was taken right before the one tragic mission on Venom, only one out of the five pilots came back. 

What a tragic event.   
Falco cleared the top of the desk off and put everything in the dozens of draws and filing cabinets beneath.   
While he was there he also brushed off some dust with his feathery hands. Who needs a feather duster when you have an entire wing already! Most birds don’t like to admit that though, some animals see it as unsanitary and dirty.   
Falco kept going around dusting the place off, cobwebs and crinkled up paper was everywhere around the room. But it wasn’t too bad from his perspective   
Once Falco was done, he now needed to find a place to sleep. Luckily for him at the far corner of the office there was a dark red leathery sofa. It was small for Falco’s height but it had to do.   
Finally, he took a seat. Since the bird woke up he has been standing the whole day. It doesn’t help that his back has been aching too. The seat was surprisingly comfy. Perfect.   
Falco lay there with his hands behind his head. He shut his eyes and before long he had fallen asleep. But he didn’t. He really couldn't. The crossbreed groaned in frustration. He got up, took off his belt and his outer uniform, leaving him with only his red jumpsuit on. The avian had an urge to talk to Fox and actually socialise for once. He figured he would find the vulpine in the control room at the front of the ship. He exited the office and made his way there, careful not to bump into any of the other members.

\------------------------------------

Fox sighed and took a seat on his father’s old chair. His father used to tell him that one day when he is older he would let him sit in his chair. That day came but not without consequences. 

The tod lay there slumped on the chair resting his eyes, his arms folded. He needed some rest before leaving for outer space. He’s been in space only two times before when he was young and still a kit.

Now it’s going to be the third time for this young fox very soon.   
The thought was kind of intimidating to the vulpine, how was he going to be a leader? He never has worked in a crew before. The closest thing would be group projects in the academy, but nobody took that seriously. Fox grumbled and fell back down into his chair in frustration.   
‘I wonder what he would think...’   
But before the tod could think of any more ways to put himself down in the blues a sudden knock was heard coming from the door. Fox groaned. “I’m coming!” the tod yelled from the other side of the room.   
Fox got up from his new desk and made his way to the entrance. He unlocked the door to see Falco once again.   
“Falco?” He asked inquisitively, “What brings you here?”. Falco pondered his answer for a sec, not wanting to confess that he just wanted to chat.

“It’s gettin’ boring being all by myself,” He answered with swagger, “Could I stay with ya in the meanwhile?”. 

Fox batted his eyelashes before responding, “Sure,”. Fox let the tall avian walk into the control room. The room was much larger than the office Falco stayed in, it had a wide screen that would project the image of the output video from whoever contacted them. It had buttons below the screen that did different things when pressed. 

Falco paced around the room looking at all the gadgets that were installed. The buttons looked all worn out, some you can barely read the label on it. But you do suppose that the ship isn’t brand new and is rather a hand me down from the tod's late father.   
Fox went back to his desk and took a seat. “So, Falco...” Fox started. Falco spun around to see the vulpine. He crossed his arms and walked over to the table. 

“Hmm?”. 

“Would you like to sit down?”. Fox gestured his hand to the back of the room. There stood a plain metal seat. Falco dragged it to the front of the room where Fox was sitting. The bird took a seat for himself. 

The control room wasn’t very decorated, perhaps it was long ago. The only hints of lively colour were some of the panel buttons and flowers on former captain James Mccloud’s desk, behind the green hourglass shaped vase was a monochrome photograph of him. Fox took notice of Falco’s curiosity towards the barren desk. 

“That was my father’s desk,” He explained making his way towards the metal desk. The tod picked up the framed photograph to show it to Falco. The bird got a clearer sight of the portrait photograph and examined it.

It was a fox with notable features such as long white lashes and whiskers, he also seemed to have a less pointed muzzle like what a normal Fox would have. It seems that James was some sort of crossbreed of a cat and fox but to most he would just look like a small and petite fox.

“Dashing isn’t he?” Fox asked reminiscing about his dear father.

Falco nodded his head not knowing what to say worried that the conversation would turn into talking about grief. Speaking about losing loved ones wasn’t exactly the thing Falco came here for, even if he didn’t come here for anything specific. Only a chat before taking off into the sky above. Fox rested his elbow on the desk and leaned his head into his paw, the frame still there in his sight. 

“I wonder if he would be proud…” The vulpine whispered under his breath loud enough for Falco to hear. Falco contemplated on saying something back. He can’t just sit in silence forever. Falco turned his body towards Fox. 

“I bet he would,”. Fox lifted his face out of his paw to look up at Falco. Falco smiled, a quiet, gentle smile.

No words were exchanged as Fox smiled back at his friend. Seeing the vulpine smile made a small blush creep up in Falco’s cheeks but it was hidden underneath the iridescent blue feathers of his. He reminded himself that the pretty vulpine is still a man under all that makeup and he shouldn’t feel this way about him.  
After a few seconds of staring and smiling at each other, Fox made his way towards a turntable that had already had a record placed on it. The avian was curious as to what Fox was going to do with it.  
Fox smiled with glee as he lifted the metal arm and positioned it in the right place. Soon enough the music started to play, the song was ‘Bei Mir Bist Du Shein’ by The Andrew Sisters.   
Fox walked up and approached the pheasant with an open arm, “Care to dance with me?” The tod asked brushing his paw across the avian's broad shoulder. Falco crossed his arms and pulled away from the touchy fox. 

“No thank you. I don’t dance…” Falco answered. 

“Hah!” Fox grinned.

“That’s what they all say!, I bet you're just dandy at dancing!”, Fox snickered before pulling Falco up from his seat. Falco’s legs wobbled from the sudden pull and leaned into Fox.   
“Ah jeez, no Fox, it's not that..” Falco backed away from Fox. 

Fox’s ears drooped to the floor from the sudden turn away. “Is there something wrong, Falco?” The vulpine questioned placing his hands on his hips.

Falco hesitated before opening his beak. “This might sound silly but... I never learned how to dance..” Falco admitted. 

The pheasant rubbed the back of his nape, a bit embarrassed that he didn’t know how to dance like most would his age. Fox took pity.

“It’s alright,” Fox said kindly, “I’ll teach you,”. The tod took the bird’s large hands into his smaller paws. “Here,” He gently guided Falco’s hand to his waist, “Just wrap your hand around my waist like this,”.

Falco did as he was told, wrapping his fingers around the curve of his waist. Fox placed his paw on the shoulder of the falcon as the other intertwined with the free hand of Falco’s. They stared into each other’s eyes as Falco’s started to heat up. The pheasant felt butterflies in his stomach as he saw Fox’s charismatic smile. Suddenly, Fox started moving to the rhythm of the song.  
Falco was off guard and stumbled when he did. The vulpine chuckled but the avian caught up to the movement of the vulpine that was absolutely knockin it out.   
The song wasn’t a typical ballad either. You wouldn’t call it ‘fast’ but it sure wasn’t slow enough to take it all in. 

Falco looked down at Fox feet and the way they moved. It was a certain pattern too. The avian further noticed the vulpines body language and the way his torso would swish ever so slightly at certain parts. Falco gathered all this knowledge up to try a little himself. If he was going to mess up at least It was with a friend. Falco and Fox started to move across the room going back and forth every few steps.   
“It seems like you're starting to get it now,” the vulpine commented with a wink. Falco smiled at the gesture looking down at his feet ever so often. 

"Thanks," The avian said, starting to move with confidence. 

Falco copied the footsteps of the fox as the song played in the background. As he stared into the glimmering aquamarine eyes of the vulpine he felt a familiar feeling he felt earlier. He tried to clear the thoughts of Fox in his mind but he wouldn’t leave. He wondered if Fox feels this feeling as well.

“Hey” Fox said pausing Falco almost making him trip. The avian looked confused. “I'll be back dear, I got another record I’d love to show you!” and with that the tod walked away. Falco watched Fox as he swung his hips from side to side.

The vulpine’s paws scurried through a small box full of old records that were played on the mothership by the old Star Fox team. His ears perked up as he found the record he was looking for. He placed the record on the turntable and played it. The song was slower than the last one.

Fox smiled as he took Falco’s hand and placed his paw on his shoulder. They danced to the slow tempo, enjoying each other’s company. As Falco danced with Fox, he listened to the lyrics carefully. They were definitely lyrics from a love song. The pheasant was frozen in place, his face a bit heated.

“Falco?” The tod stared at the frozen bird. They shared quick eye contact once again. “is something the matter?” Fox asked, his ears twitching. 

“No no, I'm fine. Let's just carry on.” Falco said. Was he sending the wrong signal? Courting boys was never a possibility, nevermind his own leader…   
They continued slow dancing to the song. As they danced questions were running through his mind. Falco was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Fox inching ever so closer to him. The vulpine’s arm moved from the shoulder and was wrapped around his neck. Falco’s arm was wrapped around his waist.

The two’s heads were nearly touching at this point. Falco’s beak almost touches Fox’s nose at one stage. Falco started to feel Fox’s gentle hot breaths crawl down his neck. He blushed even harder than before, his feathers hiding what’s underneath.   
Fox gazed upon Falco’s yellow eyes as they twinkled like gold. Falco looked back down at the vulpine and at his eyes too, like an aquatic paradise brought to life. The greens and the blues mixed together perfectly to create the prettiest eyes the bird has seen. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking that, but it was just so hard when he had the tod so close to him.   
Fox shut his eyes and rested his forehead on the bird’s shoulder, purring at the intimacy. Fox’s purring was the sweetest thing Falco had ever heard. A shiver ran down his spine as he ruffled his feathers.

The music faded out as the two just stood there hugging. Falco’s face was as hot as the sun’s surface. Fox was adorable purring on his shoulder and it was getting quite hot for the avian. But it didn’t stop him from reaching out his hand to scratch behind the vulpine’s ear.

“Mmm..” Fox moaned in between his purring, he buried his face into Falco’s neck feathers. Falco gulped and let out a shaky breath. It was getting too hot for him to handle and he was blushing like crazy but still did not back away from the fox. The warmth of Fox’s body and the softness of his golden fur was very appealing.

Fox’s gloved fingers started to scratch the back of his nape in a very soothing and pleasurable way. The pheasant and falcon crossbreed cooed as he closed his eyes and gaped his beak open. After a few more neck scratches Falco opened his lids halfway and looked down. 

His eyes widened when he saw a big tent in his pants. He pushed Fox away and immediately turned his back so as to not let his captain see his humiliating erect state. He was crimson red under all those cheek feathers.

‘Shit’ Falco thought to himself. ‘Why now...’ 

“Falco, did I do something?” Fox asked, rubbing his cheek against his sleeve. Falco did not say a word, It was silent for a while. He was too embarrassed to say anything at the moment. Fox didn’t like this. They were starting to share something special, he wasn’t going to take the silent treatment no more. 

The vulpine started to walk up to the avian and placed a paw on his shoulder.   
Falco flinched and turned his head around to see the small animal standing there. He then looked down upon himself. Falco then wondered, 'if Fox was a girl would I have stayed?'. No, cut those thoughts out! he can't be thinking and feeling this, it's not right.. at least to him. Falco gave out one last sigh and started to walk to the door. 

“I-Im sorry, Fox. I gotta go.” 

And with that Falco left the room.   
Fox pouted and placed his fists on his hips irritatingly. He was disappointed. He was very disappointed that Falco left him so suddenly like that. And he was kind of hurt by this honestly. He let out a loud sigh as his arms and ears fell to the side. He went back and sat in his father’s chair. There Fox thought about his fathers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------

Falco threw the sticky and stained cloth in a dark corner of his quarters as he flopped down on his bed. He really needed to get that out, he tried to think of pretty dames instead he only thought of his captain whilst in the act. The pheasant felt guilty doing what he did.

Maybe having a bath would be a good way to take his mind off such an act and it would also get rid of any stench as well. The crossbreed sat up and picked up a towel and made his way to the washrooms.

After a bit of navigating the ship he soon found his way to the bathroom. He stepped in and locked the door behind him. He placed his towel on the rack and made his way to the tub. He then turned the taps, all he had to do was wait. After a couple of minutes, the bath was full and warm. Steam flew around the room and fogged up the nearby mirrors and glass.   
Falco dipped his hand into the water to check the temperature before hopping in. It was perfect. The avian then finally got in. 

\------------------------

“Coucou Fox!” Slippy called waking up the vulpine in the process of such a greeting, he was unaware Fox was asleep. Fox awoke with a wide yawn, his teeth glistened sharply.

“I was sleeping Betsy,” Fox got up and stretched his legs and arms, “Is there anything you wanna talk about?”. The frog laid his upper body onto the desk as he got out a pack of cigarettes.

“Nothing much really, i-i just want to spend time with you,” He confessed, offering a cigarette to Fox but he declined in return.

Slippy then got a lighter out of his pocket and grabbed a cigar for himself. A puff of smoke entered the room with more plenty to come. Fox coughed at the smoke. Slippy leaned on the wall and gazed around the room. 

“S-Seems like you’ve been listening to some tunes r-right?” Slippy questioned making his way to the records. A various amount of old jazz and blues hits were In the box, some of them being from when the StarFox team began all the way to their eventual demise. But it's back now, they could buy records now if they wanted. 

“Hah, yes. I thought I would look back at them. before taking off, just to relieve some stress.” Fox answered, tidying some loose paper around on the desk. 

“Stress?” Slippy finished his smoke. He threw the bud on the floor and stomped on it making sure it was out before picking it up and taking it to the nearby bin. 

“Phew! I thought I was just overthinking again” Slippy said. The toad took a seat next to Fox once he was done. 

The two friends smiled at each other warmly. The two knew each other well and have been very best friends since a young age. Slippy broke the staring contest by looking out the window to the green vegetation and the dawning sky outside, Fox’s ear twitched and frowned at the sudden break of connection.

“I’m scared, Fox,” The frog confessed, facing away from the vulpine, “I am a terrible pilot, I’m going to die out there.”. The frog turned his gaze to the hard metal floor below with a sombre expression.

“Nonsense,” Fox said, placing a paw on his pal’s shoulder as he looked up at the dame like man, “I won’t let you get shot down out there. I always got your back Betsy and I won’t let you die out there.”

Slippy gave Fox a comforted smile and then embraced him in a hug.  
Fox rubbed his back as Slippy rested in his arms. The moment was pleasant between them but Fox felt an overwhelming sensation of dread he couldn’t get out of his mind. Something terrible will happen. It will happen to someone and this journey to ending this war will be a difficult challenge but Fox is determined to overcome it. He just hopes his teammates are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some parts I want to change but I think it's insignificant enough to just keep in there.


	3. Chapter 2: Before the Storm

Fox and Slippy sat in the control room. It was not long after breakfast and the boys were awaiting a message from General Pepper. The two friends chatted for a while enjoying the company of each other before they'd have to go on a mission. Whilst the two were babbling on a message suddenly flashed on the screen from none other than the General himself.

Luckily the sound alarm was loud enough to alert the old hare who was sitting at the breakfast table not far from them. Peppy walked into the room, hands behind his back and his whiskers pointed at the sky. The two boys greeted the rabbit with a hello.

"It's a message from General Pepper," Fox stated. "Do you have any clue where Falco is?" Fox looked at his teammates as they shook their heads.

"That bastard bird is nothing but trouble," Slippy replied, crossing his arms and pouting, "I don't trust him, he's just in it for his own selfish rational.". Before Fox could say something to counteract the frog, Falco appeared. His blue plumage of feathers were damp and soggy and stuck up in all places, exposing the sensitive skin underneath.

Slippy tried to hold in his laugh but he let it out anyways, he pointed his finger and laughed. "Ah hon hon hon hon!!" Falco crossed his arms and frowned, "You l-look like you've just drowned!". Slippy's laughter filled the room, Peppy frowned but General Pepper found it funny. The team didn't even notice Pepper was on the monitor.

Fox's eyes ogled on Falco's body, the avian had a broad chest with a white feather marking in the middle of it. Falco came in wearing nothing but a towel and his flight jacket made out of sheepskin and leather.

While Fox was admiring Falco's body from afar Peppy just about had something to say.

"You better be up early and dressed appropriately boy," Peppy grumbled. "You're with us now, you will follow the guidelines and rules that are set up, don't you go breaking them ya hear?" Peppy added.

Falco crossed his arms and rolled his eyes to the side, he couldn't protest now. He turned his head to the other members of the group expecting them to say something too.

"Hmm, Peppy's right, Falco please try to take more responsibility in your actions." Fox said. Slippy nodded his head along while the tod 'scolded' him. The toad was just about getting on his last nerves right about now.

"But for now stay and listen to what the General has to say," The team averted their attention to the monochrome screen where the hound waited patiently.

Pepper coughed into his fist, "Things aren't looking too swell Star Fox," he explained, "Corneria's allying planet; Aquas, is going under siege by the Venomians.".

Fox gritted his teeth in anger, "Damned Venomians," he shook his head.

"The Venomians are getting stronger and stronger each day and I am not able to keep up with the sheer speed of their invasion," The General explained, his shades blocking his light blue eyes to others. The room fell silent as Fox stared at the floor thinking.

"General," Fox spoke, "We'll fly to Aquas and there we can discuss further battle plans,". It took a few seconds for Pepper to reply.

"Alright then," The General agreed, "We'll prepare for your take off and if any of you need to get or do something on Corneria you should do it now.".

"Understood, General." Fox replied as Pepper saluted him and turned off the feed. The salute made Fox feel proud and accomplished. God, he wishes his father was here to see him.

Fox took a deep sigh before turning his body to his teammates.

"Ho ho, Y-You did it Fox!" Slippy exclaimed. Fox tilted his head in confusion by the sudden applause that Slippy was giving him.

"Huh? What do you mean Betsy?" Fox asked, a bit confused.

"You acted like a true leader in that call, y-you're a natural." Slippy went to hug the tod, Fox patted the frog on his back. Slippy pulled away from the hug however to reach into his pocket.

He fiddled around for a bit... "No!" as he pulled out his small box, all of his cigarettes were gone.

"Oh dear, forgot to bring extras?" Fox asked patting his friend on the back. Slippy nodded his head in defeat.

"Well.." Fox started, "There is more time before we take off, you can go stock up for the trip before we land If you are quick!" Once Slippy heard that his face beamed up like a starry night sky.

"Ah, thank you, Fox!" Slippy said practically running out the door. "Au revoir!"

Fox smiled as he watched his friend skip out of the hallway. now about steering that ship... "Peppy, would you mind controlling the ship?" Fox asked.

Peppy nodded, "I haven't controlled the mothership in years,". Fox looked back only to notice Falco had already left.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Before Peppy could reply back, he had already left. The rabbit let out a sigh as he went to study the all so familiar button configurations.

Meanwhile, Falco had dried himself off with his towel. Feathers are not like fur and it's more tedious to dry off and groom than none avians have. Preening is a time consuming process and he didn't have the patience right now to do that, so he just settled on preening the most visible parts of his body with the uniform on. Luckily, it was just his head, tail and hands.

After finishing the preening with his beak, Falco wore his orange trousers, a orange buttoned up shirt with a black arrow shape down the middle and his white Eisenhower jacket that had a popped collar with a belt with a silver upside down triangle as the buckle. But before he could buckle his belt, he had to put on his red tie.

Falco was terrible at tying ties. Even his friend Katt was better at it than him and she is a woman who barely wears ties. Falco was struggling for a bit and then he heard a familiar voice at his doorway.

"Need help with that, flyboy?" Fox chuckled, moving closer to the avian.

Falco turned his head and backed away. "I don't need your help." the avian squawked.

Fox's ears drooped. Fox started to feel that feeling again. The same feeling he felt when Falco left without a word. Fox wasn't going to put up with this anymore, besides he wasn't going to throw away that special bond they shared last night just because Falco didn't want him to help with his tie! That would be plain right stupid.

"Hand the tie over Falco, I just want to help," Fox said with a soft smile then reaching his hand out. Falco hesitated for a moment, then put the tie in the vulpines hands.

"Hmph! Now wasn't that easy?" Fox grinned, Falco was charmed by the tod's bold, sweet smile. He could just be so darn cute when he wanted to be. Falco then took a few steps closer. Fox then leaned in to wrap the tie around the pheasants neck.

He tightened it up to fit just right not to suffocate him, Fox then also did the buttons up on his Eisenhower jacket. Fox helping him dress made him feel like a child. Falco hushered him away to do his belt by himself. The vulpine watched as his teammate buckled up his own belt.

"Come along now," Fox called, walking out the door and standing in the hallway. "We've got a busy day ahead of us," Falco shut the door behind him as he and Fox walked down to the control room.

Fox and Falco continued walking till they found themselves at the footstep of the control room. Without thinking Falco opened the door up for Fox just like if he were a Lady. Fox made his way through the door. "Thank you, Falco" Fox smiled. Falco gave a grin back and walked behind the vulpine.

Falco took a seat back at the corner of the room and propped his legs onto the coffee table. Fox was going to join in too till he saw Peppy still managing the various buttons and switches. Fox thought it would be better to come check in and try to help sort out what buttons do what.

"Do you still remember how to work it?" Fox asked, leaning towards the rabbit. The lapine turned his head to face the young tod.

"I do," Peppy answered before standing up right, his body facing towards Fox, "Can i talk to you for a tick?". Fox's ears fell slightly to the side.

"Sure," He said with dread.

"It's about Falco Lombardi," The buck explained, Fox inwardly groaning, "I still don't trust him and believe me, that twat is only here for one thing.". His eyes gestured down towards the tod's body. As Fox felt Peppy's eyes on him, he felt frustration boiling deep within him and he let out a shout.

"Ugh, It's not like that Peppy!" Fox agued audibly, "Why must you always concentrate on my body and looks! God, keep your eyes on other prey.". The older man opened his mouth to argue back.

"I'm just concerned for your safety, Fox!" His words only fueled the flames, "Is that so bad!?". Fox growled back at the lapine.

"I'm a grown man, I am able to defend myself from assaulters and you know what!?" Fox raised his voice so loud Falco could hear it from all the way in the corner, "Mr Lombardi saved me from four!".

The lapine pushed the tod back, "That's how it always starts, Fox!" he walked menacingly to the vulpine. "You may think that bastard bird has good in him but he's nothing but a perverted knobhead, take my word, Fox Mccloud.".

Falco had been listening and watching the two from the corner, it was very entertaining yet awkward. Everything was fine until that ol' buck said his last sentence to the captain. The bird tried to brush it off but couldn't, he hated how it reminded him of the things his sisters would say to him. Such hurtful and damaging things.

Fox scoffed, "Just get back to work, ya bum,". The pretty fox walked back to where the avian was and sat next to him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," He apologised, "We've been having more fights recently,".

"It's alright," Falco lied, he took what Peppy said to him personally and it hurted him inside more than he expected but he kept the tough exterior that his mother taught him to have at a young age. Unexpectedly to Falco, Fox apologized for something else.

"And i'm sorry for what that duffer said about you," Falco felt his heart skip a beat as Fox spoke, "You're a wonderful man inside despite what they all say about you.".

The pheasant stared into the dame-like man's vivid aquamarine eyes that shimmered in the limelight above, he started to feel butterflies in his stomach as his face started to heat up. Was he falling in love?

"No, no, it's okay," Falco reassured, "I'm accustomed to being slandered like that, besides it's not like what they say is completely false anyway,". The bird leaned back lazily as he got a bit of shut eye. Fox watched the damaged bird drift to sleep and he decided to join in.

Fox rested his head on the avian's broad shoulder as he cuddled next to him, shutting his eyes as well. Falco couldn't help but smile and get flustered even though this was the second time this interaction occurred but he enjoyed it more this time. It was sweet and calming and something they both needed.

\------------------------------

A young fox, aged about five and a half sat on the living room couch playing with yarn making a mess. The red string tangled around the kit's paw and legs, tangling him up with it. He struggled around as he tried to get it off but his efforts remained fruitless as he got tangled up even more than he was before, he groaned in frustration catching the ears of an older fox.

"Need help with that junior?" the adult vulpine asked, peering over the couch staring at his youngling.

"Uh, yeah," his father helped him out of the jumbled mess the young fox got himself in. The older man gathered up the strings of wool and neatly tied it up into a ball. The light chestnut coloured fox placed the yarn ball in the basket beside the navy green couch.

"Father," the young kit called, "Can I show you something?".

"Sure, what is it?" the older man took a seat on the couch, tail set aside comfortably. Immediately the kit ran to his room, there he grabbed a box that he carefully hid under the bed. His tail wagged excitedly behind him as he ran back to his father, he jumped onto the couch as he sat down with the brown wooden box in his arms.

He was thrilled to show his father his collection, he carefully opened the box. It was filled with many accessories, jewellery but mostly colourful ribbons. Red, blue, gold, greens and more were seen in the depths of the chest.

"What's this, junior?" he asked his son as he picked up a green ribbon, curiously.

"I've been collecting ribbons and shinies to put in my fur to look pretty like those movie stars I've seen in the magazines I have." the young vulpine explained as he set the box aside.

"Is that so?" the older fox played with the green ribbon in his paws. He then stared at his son as he thought of an idea. The kitten watched as his father's paws meticulously were placed at each end of the ribbon as he wrapped it around the youngling's head. He guided the two ends to meet on top of his son's head and tied it up into a bow. It rested perfectly with the little curl of lighter fur on top of his head.

He then guided his son to a dressing mirror, he placed his paws on his shoulders as they both stared into the mirror. His son's face lit up with delight when he saw what his father had done.

"There you go," he said to his son, "You're a real modern fox now,". He turned around and hugged his father as the man hugged him back.

He then dragged his son to the centre of the living room as he played one of the records on the turntable. "Come dance with me, Fox," he said smiling as he swayed with his kit from side to side, "Show me how a classy fox dances!". They hugged and laughed as they danced. Father and son bonding together, the two were close with each other.

\----------------------------

"Fox, Fox, wake up," Slippy whispered loudly into the vulpine's ear as his captain was dumbfoundedly smiling at his dream of a past memory. Fox shuffled around on Falco's chest but sat up, yawning from just being woken up.

"What is it Bets'?" He asked the frog as Falco still was snoozing next to him.

"We'll be ready to take off soon," he announced, turning his back to his friend as he proceeded to walk away. Slippy didn't like that Fox and Falco were cuddling on the couch. He hopes nothing romantic is happening between those two. It's not crazy to find two friends sleeping and cuddling together, he and Fox had done it numerous times but are just close friends. But Slippy had his suspicions of Falco.

Fox turned and gazed at the falcon snoozing quietly and peacefully, although his expression says otherwise. By the looks of it, Falco seems to be having a bad dream and Fox grew curious. He pondered about it for a while before concluding he shouldn't invade personal thoughts and should just wake him up to get ready for the trip.

"Hey," Fox shook him slightly as Falco's eyes pried open, "Get up and ready for leave,". Falco looked at his captain and took a big yawn, he stretched his arms and legs out as he ruffled his feathers.

"Already?" said the pheasant as he locked eyes with the fox beside him, "How long has it even been?".

"Not long," Fox answered with blatency. The sniveled avian took one glance at the fox in front and then let out the biggest yawn Fox has seen in ages, Falco's eyes closed then opened again as his beak shut back interlocking with it's lower counterpart. He scratched his neck and then diverted his attention back to his leader.

"I'm kind of glad you woke me up, I suppose," Falco leaped off the comfy couch and onto his feet, his sharp talons covered by his boots. "The dream i've had wasn't partially... gleeful.".

"What was it?" Fox queried, he was all ears now. Falco gruffled and looked down at his boots, the bird wasn't very fond of footwear and his brethren would share his same thought. The pheasant took his time tearing off his two boots off, throwing them to the side untidily.

His talons were of a falcon; black and sharp, he could snatch and grip with those with ease. Fox found it odd, he thought Falco was a pheasant not a bird of prey but perhaps, maybe he was a crossbreed similar to Fox himself. His mother is a purebred red fox but his father a red fox and cat crossbreed. Fox may look more like a vulpine but if there is one thing he had inherited on his feline side of his family tree it would be his retractable claws.

"I don't wanna delve into it," Falco answered his voice raspy and low. He stared in front ignoring the inquisit fox beside him. Fox continued to gaze at Falco with his head slightly tilted to the side. He continued to gaze as he placed a paw on Falco's arm, he wanted attention but Falco wasn't abiding.

"Let's change the subject," Fox suggested cheerfully, "I heard Queen Cornelius IV is sick in bed,".

"I know," Slippy chimed in from seemingly out of nowhere, "dreadful isn't it?". Fox inwardingly groaned, he wanted to have a private conversation with Falco only.

"She was such a good queen and now she's lying on her deathbed as we wait for her everlasting sleep," the frog liked talking politics and he loves to give his opinion, "But her daughter next in line, Cornelia II, seems good like her mother as well.".

Slippy continued to ramble on about the royals but Fox barely listened and nodded carelessly to his little friend's sayings. He'll watch Falco in the corner of his eye trying to read the avian's expression. It was hard when he was facing the other way staring out of the wide window.

"Can you give me a moment Betsy?" Fox asked as politely as possible.

"Sure," Slippy watched as his friend stood up and off of the couch, he stretched his back and legs before making his way to his avian friend. The vulpine bent slightly over, Falco seemed to notice the pretty fox in front. Fox grasped his hand as he gave him a smirk.

"What are you doing, Fox?" He asked, a little confused.

"Come with me, Falco bach!" He shot a grin to the bird before gazing back at Slippy. "Betsy, help that ol' bat with the controls while Falco and I take a tour around the ship,".

"B-B-But-"

"No need to worry!" Fox assured his frog friend as he dragged Falco by the arm, "I'll be back before you croak for my help!". He waved a little paw at him, swiftly taking Falco and himself out of the control room.

Slippy looked at the door with dreadful and pleading eyes as he let out a croak for his friend's attention back. But nothing came to be, he stood still frozen in time before snapping out of the trance. He begrudgingly decided to take his captain's order to help the senior teammate out although he wasn't particularly peppy about it.

\---------------------------------

"Hmm, a narrow escape," he breathed out as Falco still looked at him with confused eyes, "Hey, this is the perfect opportunity to examine our new arwings! It'll be thrilling!". Once again Fox dragged the avian by the arm and towards the hangers.

"You just took me outta the control room just to look at our aircrafts?" Falco asked, they stopped dead in their tracks as Fox looked up at him. "Why didn't ya say so in the first place then? You know I like my jets." He said with a hint of snootiness. Fox only chuckled as he started walking there without the avian.

"Come along then," he turned his body to face his teammate, "We don't have much time to waste,".

\--------------------------------

"Just take a look at these arwings!" Fox pointed excitedly, trying to get Falco's attention. The avian smirked as he took a good look at the fighter jets. They were quite an impressive feat of engineering and any pilot would be in awe of them.

"Arwings were my dream jet and I'm incredibly honoured to finally fly in one," The pheasant commented as he walked to his arwing with bright eyes. Fox glanced over at Falco and smiled. He was eager to share all the knowledge he knew about the spacecraft with the bird.

Fox felt a fuzzy feeling inside whenever he talked to Falco, ever since he helped him at the bar he felt more attracted to the bird more than ever and wanted to become closer. He may have fought with him in the past but that was two years ago and he forgives him now.

"I could show you the interface of the cockpit," the dame like fox suggested as his tail wagged slightly in excitement. He hopped onto the wing of Falco's designated arwing and clambered to the cockpit. Lifting it up then looking down to the avian.

"These arwings are the latest models manufactured by 'Space Dynamics'," Fox informed, "The Star Fox team are the only ones to have them as of now,". Falco climbed up to where Fox was dangling his legs into the cockpit. Fox continued to talk to him as they kept eye contact.

"General Pepper's always anxious about one getting damaged or lost," Falco was starting to get lost in those eyes of his but listened to be polite, "I don't blame him,". The vulpine leaned in close slightly, "These fighter jets are expensive to produce, consequently the Cornerian air force has cheaper yet still capable jets.".

Silent filled the hangers, they stared into each other's orbs with Fox leaning ever so closer but backing off by hopping down into the pilot's seat. Falco snapped out of it as he continued to process his captain's informative talk.

"Falco, you've attended the academy, so there is no need to explain any of the cockpit's warnings, right?" Fox asked as he spun his head around.

"No, this bird's memory is still as fresh as a newborns!" the avian answered brashly, hintingly trying to impress him at the same time. Fox chuckled, he rubbed Falco's cheek with his knuckles in a playful manner.

"Actually, why am i in your seat?" the captain queried, "This is your arwing after all. I'll hop out,". Fox climbed out and spread out his legs as he lay, watching Falco hop in his place.

The two bonded over discussing the arwings and its capabilities. Discussing weaponry, their piloting skills and reminiscing of the days in the academy. They were developing something special unaware of both of their knowledge. For now they're just two friends engaging in a conversation, almost blissfully heedless of the depravities ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace may have been slow but next chapter will have a tad bit more action.


	4. Chapter 3: It's pouring out here!

The mothership successfully launched with little issues. Peppy breathed out a sigh of relief, he was quite anxious but now that they were in space he's a little calmer now. The lapine briefly turned his head towards his captain to read his emotions. Fox reminded him of his father so much and that uniform is only helping.

He was sitting on the same chair as his father had before; stoic and bald as his eyes pierced through the window at deep space. The stars twinkled bright yet Fox only stared unappreciated at the beauty in front. Only when he hears his teammate's deep and booming voice calling him then he is able to break from his stern state. He gave the blue bird a warm smile as he turned to face him.

"How long will it be till we get to Aquas?" Falco asked impatiently, "I wanna beat Venomian ass,"

The fire coated vulpine gaped his jaw open to respond but the senior rabbit beat him to it.

"You daft bird!" Peppy spat out harshly, "We're not even passed the asteroid belt yet, be patient!"

Falco drew back from the geezer's tone, "Geez, old man! I only asked a quesshun!"

Peppy rolled his eyes then crossed his arms. Turning his back to the younger chap, forcing himself to concentrate on other things than continue this banter. Fox sighed, frustrated at his teammates' immature arguments. He could only pray that it won't be like this every time. Suddenly, the screen above the wide window flickered. 'Incoming Message' it read in bold text.

"General Pepper speaking," the hound introduced himself from out of the blue, "You'll be entering the asteroid belt in the next minute – prepare yourselves! The cannons on your ships will take care of any meteors that may damage your ship, be wary. The canons may need to be hand controlled, the ship's computer system isn't the best at times."

"Understood, General," Fox replied, he stood from his seat to better see at the monochrome monitor.

"Actually, maybe I could control the canons," Falco suggested with a confident smirk, "raptawhs have good eyesight, ya know?"

Fox hummed, "I don't see why not. Impress me with your expertise, flyboy~" his voice trailed off in an almost seductive tone.

The avian stretched his wings, "My pleasure, Captain McCloud!"

Falco stood at the vulpine's side as they figured out the controls, with the General's guidance they were steadily learning. Meanwhile, Peppy and Slippy looked at each other with the same thought in mind.

"Did your big ears catch that exchange?" The frog asked, whispering quietly to the older man.

Peppy nodded, "Hmm, may have to keep an eye on that bird. My Fox is going to get married to a good man – not to that bastard."

"Ugh, the thought of them being together makes me want to regurgitate my stomach out." Slippy confessed, "I hate that bird, Fox should find a better man."

Peppy crossed his arms, he stared at the two. Slippy did too, he hated how happy they seemed. Seeing Fox delightfully chatting to a man that caused him so much pain during the academy days filled him with deep rage. Silent rage he will not lash out to the world just yet.

\-----------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

\-----------------------------------------

The young frog cried out when he was forcefully slammed against the hard walls of the academy's dormitory building. Slippy winced open his eyes; two large yellow eyes with slitted pupils stared down at him with sadistic intent.

"Pathetic frog," the bully spat out, "yuh can't even escape my grasp. Yuh got me so fahr? Yuh struggle but dere is no hope. You're a gonuh and yuh can't run, can ya?"

Slippy shivered like helpless prey in the bird of prey's powerful grip as the older student cruelly laughed. That was when he started to tear up, he was terrified.

"Aw, poawh lil' miss Toad. Yuh cryin' fawh your faggy Foxy papa tuh come save yuh huh," Slippy only stared horrified in response.

Falco hummed, thinking of whatever cruel thing he could do. He threw him to the side, Slippy immediately ran. His shoes skidded on the floor as he made his way to the stairs spiralling downwards; his escape. The frog made it to the staircase; he didn't celebrate, he had stairs to run down then all of a sudden...

He was SHOVED violently by two powerful arms belonging no other than his bully – Falco Lombardi you cruel bastard.

Slippy plummeted down the steps, rolling on his side as he cried out at the pain. It hurts so much! He felt every step on the way down; starting to go numb at the pain, hearing the distant cynical laughter of the bird. Eventually, the spiral down hell ended as he lay flat against the ground, unconscious.

Falco continued to laugh but his mind shifted however, the frog didn't get up... his mind raced and quickly fled from the scene fearing he would be blamed for a murder he knowingly committed.

Luckily for him, he got away with it. There was no murder at the academy that day.

\-----------------------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

\-----------------------------------------

Slippy felt his leg ache, he slowly limped to a chair to sit on and rest. He wiggled his foot around for a bit; testing around the achiness around his ankle. The green frog turned his attention back to the fox and the bird. Keeping a keen eye on that Lombardi chap, he still doesn't trust him and he doesn't believe he'll ever. Hell, it'll be a miracle if they became friends.

"How grand!" Fox exclaimed in awe, "You have a fantastic aim, Falco!", the fox rested his upper body on his teammate's forearm as he watched him blast an incoming asteroid using the ship's control system.

"Well, thank yuh very much, Foxie," Falco replied with pride, "but dis ain't anythin' compared tuh what I could do in one of those arwings back in de hangers!"

Fox chuckled at his friend's boasting. Normally he finds boasting very arrogant and stupid but Falco made it charming to him. Perhaps he knew that the avian was just tryna impress him.

The journey to Aquas was actually pretty smooth, the meteors were not as troublesome as first thought, mild inconveniences at worst. The team rested quite peacefully without anyone yelling at each other. Fox sitting on his captain's seat, Falco destroying stray meteors coming their way, Slippy smoking a cigarette as he laid back for a bit, and Peppy calmly sleeping on his desk.

Quiet times like these are what the newly revived Star Fox team enjoyed. Their lives were chaotic and frantic, some down time would help calm their nerves. The deafening silence of the cosmos coupled with the whirring engines of the mothership as they cruised along the Lylat system was oddly calming. Fox almost snoozed off the sleep if it weren't for his little frog friend's high-pitched and girly voice alerting them of the nearing blue planet.

"Look, look!" the cigarette dangled awkwardly as he called out jumping up and down, gaining the attention of all the members off the mothership. "Aquas! Nous sommes arrivés!"

The team stared in awe at the blue planet. Before the war, Aquas was a popular destination for tourists especially those who are amphibians. The planet has beautiful waters and beaches that cover 89% of its surface, the rest are land that houses terrestrial life.

"Ahh, I remember visitin' here when I was just a chick," Falco reminisced as he closed his eyes, he placed his finger on his his chin as he thought about way back then, "my sisters used tuh try and drown me,"

"SUCH great times," he said with obvious sarcasm as his beak formed a frown.

"I'm sure it was splendid..." Fox added sarcastically back, "Now, General, what job do you have planned for us today?"

"Sit back and wait, as you are our backup," Pepper order was followed by frustrated groans by the two head pilots.

The hound was nervous, he knew how much Fox and especially Falco wanted a slice of the action down on Aquas but his anxieties were high for the young captain, he was only eighteen.

"We came all the way from Corneria to Aquas only to sit and wait?!" Fox was starting to boil, "Do you doubt what my mens' skills as pilots are?! I assure you General that they are more than capable to fly in those arwings."

"I'm worried for you, Junior!" Pepper exclaimed from the screen, "You're all that I have left of him!"

"DON'T CALL ME JUNIOR!!" Everyone flinched back as Fox raised his voice, "Feck this, i'm going down to Aquas myself!" He started to stomp out.

"Don't try to stop me, CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!!"

He ran out the corridor and towards the hangers. Pepper looked defeated as his ears drooped even lower and his eyebrows furrowing.

"And to think he was gonna call you father," Peppy gave a spiteful look at his General before he manually turned off the feed. The buck sighed, his teammates looked at him for directions. He took time to grab a seat and sit down, it seemed that's all he ever really did nowadays.

"You two boys go after him and stop him from taking off," he commanded, pointing his finger, "Slippy, supervise Falco, please,"

The bird gave him a dirty look before his voice boomed out, "Hey! Maybe yuh should get your ass off dat chair and perhaps help us!"

The buck glared at him with an annoyed face and stood out of his chair. Fists clenched as anger boiled within, Falco prepared to be yelled at.

"Look, I'm his guardian," it wasn't the loud volume Falco was expecting but it wasn't too soft, guess he should be thankful for that, "but I'm tired and getting old, just do what i say you bastard bird,"

Falco stared at the older rabbit, his view shifted to the little frog next to him with his back turned. He could tell Slippy was giving him a face of disgust towards him, arms crossed. The pheasant decided not to argue, he needed to find that floozie captain of his. Falco turned his back towards the senior as he started to travel across the mothership as Slippy followed, the mechanic said no words as they traveled.

\----------------------------------------

Fox clambered onto the wing of his arwing, his boots slipping as he climbed onto the jet fighter. He knew he was acting brash, disobeying his general's orders but his desperation to fight got the better of him. A special headset waited for him inside the cockpit as his gloved hand lifted the glass. Fox grasped the special device from his leather seat before jumping into his cockpit. The vulpine placed the headset onto his head, wrapping around his skull and messed his fur and hair he so delicately made to look perfect.

He tries his best to fix his fur before hearing a loud, deep voice calling him followed by a higher feminine one.

"Fox!!" Falco squawked out to his captain, "get ya furry bottom down here!!"

"Don't go!!" Slippy squeaked out, "y-y-you'll die down there!"

The vulpine rotated his head towards them and bared his teeth threathenly. "Leave!" the tod yelled out in frustration. "I don't care if I die, I need to defend all those brave Cornerian troops and pilots down on Aquas,"

Falco stopped to ponder as Slippy desperately cried out for his captain to turn back. Fox let out furious screams at his friend as they argued with each other.

All suddenly Falco let out a command, "Slippy, get in your damn arwin',"

"Quoi?!" the frog peeped out.

Fox's eyes were on Falco, what is that bird trying to do? He stared at his handsome face as the falcon hybrid pointed to the amphibian's arwing. Sharp yellow eyes pierced through Slippy's skin as he backed away in fear. Afraid that his bigger teammate will harm him, he scurried off to his space ship.

"Falco, what is the meaning of this?" Fox felt himself crack a small smile as he spoke.

Falco gazed up at his captain's makeup ridden face as he gave him a small salute. He smirked and ran to his arwing as he wasted no time. Fox smiled at himself as his cheeks were warm and fuzzy from the interaction he had with his teammate. Captain McCloud grabbed his bomber jacket from the side of his cockpit. Thinking about how far their relationship had developed through just a few years, enemies to friends, he still remembers how he met him in the academy...

\-----------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

\-----------------------------------------

"HEY!!" a youthful yet exasperated voice shouted, "LEAVE HIM BE!!"

Anger steam evaporated out of his ears as he felt like he was boiling with rage inside. His helpless, distressed dear friend pinned up against the wall as he was bruised and crying. A lanky yet still slightly muscular pheasant err- falcon, the sharp flesh tearing beak and that sharp angular eyes are traits of bird of prey and his best friend was his prey.

"What's a prissy fag like yuh gotta do about it?" The slum Brooklyn accent right from the streets of Fortuna then suddenly, he drops Slippy to the floor as he lit a cigarette right in front of him. Blowing a smoke cloud to further disrespect him.

Fox growled, he can't let that bastard bird get away with bullying his best mate whilst showing such lack of respect towards him and the teachers. He knew his name; Falco Lombardi, the school's delinquent. Notorious for his attitude and his bad boy demeanor which have some girls in school swoon for him. But Fox didn't find that all too attractive when he was such a big mean bully to his lil' frog friend.

"I'm warning ya," Fox threatened, leaning closer to him in the process, "keep this charade with my mate any longer and you'll feel my fangs deep in your NECK!"

The avian let out a chuckle, almost unfazed by the smaller vulpine's words. "Alright den, let's wrestle,"

"Perhaps on a comfy bed in my dormitory," he then whispered closer in the fox's ears, "I got some moves I know yuh would like~"

BAM!!

A punch was thrown towards a blue feathered face. It was thrown so hard that he stumbled back, Falco held the side of his cheek in pain but retaliated. Tackling the vulpine to the ground and pinning his wrists down as his beak dug in to rip out the orange fur from his neck. Fox yelped at the pain, legs flailed around awhile until he kicked him in the stomach.

Falco let out an "OOF" as he clenched his belly in pain. The pretty tod took this little time to look over at how his pal was doing. STILL on the ground shivering with fear, Fox gestured to him to run away. Slippy took the memo and ran, unfortunately this was the perfect time for the falcon to strike again. Pouncing him from the side as he was pinned to the ground once again, this time on his stomach.

The avian moved the articles of clothing until the skin and fur of his opponent's shoulder was exposed to open air. Falco opened his beak big and wide as he bit down into the shoulder of the fox hard and deep as it pierced the skin of the poor boy underneath. Fox yelped out in pain as he thrashed about, trying to shake off his attacker. He rolled to the side and unsheathed his feline claws to scratch his attacker's cheek as blood started to stain his cerulean feathers. Falco groaned as it stung but his beak kept a tight grip.

Fox swung a powerful kick into Falco's upper leg which made the avian finally let go of the younger man's shoulder. The pretty fox maneuvered out of his grasp and did a quick turnaround and bit the bird hard into his shoulder. Falco squirmed as he wrestled the vulpine for control. Fox hissed and growled whilst also keeping a strong bite on the fabric of the delinquent's clothing, scratching Falco's forehead in the process as feathers flew out everywhere.

With his sharp talons being covered by his shoes all he had was his beak to utilise, ripping out the orange fur from his opponent's neck and piercing his cheek with his sharp beak. Fur and feathers dispersed everywhere as the two wrestled on the floor. Scowling at the pain and at each other with each blow, exhausting themselves out in the process. It was an empty hallway in the late afternoon, most students were in their dormitory or out somewhere in the city. The teachers were back home with their family after a long day.

Falco kicked the vulpine off of him, hissing as a chunk of his iridescent blue cheek feathers were ripped off by Fox's sharp fangs. He spat out the mouthful of feathers as he stood up. Falco had already made his way halfway across the hallway as he gripped onto the wall, visibly panting and wounded with his back turned towards the victor of the fight. Fox panted, wheezing slightly in pain as his beautiful fur was dirtied and bloodied. Makeup ruined, he observed the avian closely with his feline eyes.

The pheasant turned his bloodied head around, "Y-Yuh're lucky I didn't have my talons out,"

With that the bastard rushed up the stairs and out of sight.

Fox let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed onto the floor, glad he chased him off. He used up all his energy on that fight but he knew he couldn't just rest here, he had to make it back to his dormitory. Slippy must be worriedly waiting for him there. The vulpine used the last of his strength to stand up and walk back to his room, a floor under him. He left the bloodied residue of feathers and fur for someone else to clean up. Right now he's tired and just needs some rest.

\-----------------------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

\-----------------------------------------

The three arwings had entered the planet's atmosphere. They saw dogfighting over the ocean as a laser light show played on. Cornerian jet ships battling Venomian fighters but the Cornerians were losing as each ship got shot down one by one into the deepest darkest depths of the cold ocean below. A voice commed in then a monochrome image of a stressed spaniel. The woman had her typical Cornerian pilot uniform on, her fur on her droopy ears and bangs curled in a stylish shape. Makeup was minimal, lipstick and eyeshadow. A big bow wrapped around her skull which completed her look. Fox immediately recognised her.

"This is pilot Fay Spaniel, identify yourselves," odd, it's usually the captain who speaks but perhaps her captain got shot down.

"Fay, this is Captain McCloud and team Star Fox," Fox watched her face light up as her eyes gleamed with hope.

"Fox, I'm SO glad you're here," Fay's voice higher, "I thought we were gonners!"

"Is Miyu with you?" he asked.

Fay hummed a yes, "She's kicking Venomian tail out there,"

This time Slippy chimed in, "I had a feeling she would be a natural at dogfighting. Me, however, I don't think i'll survive,"

Fox saw that Slippy had very little confidence in this, having barely just passed piloting tests. The tod wanted to boost his pal's confidence, but Falco's loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"Enough lollygaggin' and focus on de stawhm ahead yuh two!!" Falco was right, they had to focus on the storm ahead instead of just chitter chattering. Lives were at stake and every dogfight the Cornerian's win inches them closer to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a translator for Falco's accent and I think that most of you could understand what he's saying. Next chapter is going to be more action packed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think?


End file.
